


Blue

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: The blue of her eyes kept him from wanting to fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A reallly random bit of fluff

The war had ended.  
The white walkers were no more, gone when the last dragon fell and ended the nightkings rein. Cersei Lannister had commanded her brother to set the city alight with dragon fire before the silver woman could pry open the castle gates. Her city was to dance in agony and crumble into maddened pain; Jaime shoved his sister from her tower and listened to her short scream as she plunged to a quick death.  
He stepped onto the window and glanced down into the smoke, the heat rose from below and ash danced by his face. When he glanced at the sky he saw only red and back and with a sigh he took a step forward.  
“NO!” For a moment Jaime felt like he was flying before he felt someone grab hold of him and forcefully tug.  
“Let me die.” He mumbled brokenly and he stared down into the pit of black, finally feeling at peace.  
“Help me with him.” And when Jaime looked up, he saw blue.  
-  
The next time he saw those blue, he was bending the knee to Queen Daenerys first of her name and ruler of the seven kingdoms. Her beauty that had been sang from tavern to tavern held nothing over him, despite her off-handed compliment about his looks. 

“You’re quite handsome.” She told him masking her smirk with a sip of wine. Both Tyrion and Bronn sighed and rolled their eyes. 

“To believe that you’re the traitor that killed my father-“She spoke passively and when he raised his head to speak she held up her hand. 

“Tyrion told me about his plan to burn the cities, to kill innocents. It earned you the title of Kingslayer did it not?” Daenerys stood from her throne and approached the eldest Lannister, a sword in hand; she raised the blade above her head and brought it upon his shoulder. 

“I strip you of that title, as I strip you of your family name. You are a Lannister no longer, you are a bastard of the realms, but I am not without mercy. Pick any lady of my court, and I promise that you will live the rest of your boring days in peace.” She said. 

Jaime turned to the crowd of females, most of them smoothing down their dresses and smiling prettily. But when he found Brienne, she looked almost resigned- she gave him an encouraging smile before her eyes glimmered in the light and she turned from the court quickly disappearing among the pretty dresses.  
And Jaime was on his feet calling out for her, he pushed himself into the crowds of females and tried to shout over the women’s squealing and grasping hands.  
Daenerys watched amused as the golden man shoved women to the side not chivalry before he was pulling back a figure taller than himself.  
“Brienne.” He found her eyes lit with tears and he pulled her down into an embrace.  
“I’m not letting you go again.” He told her.  
-  
The first time they sparred with swords, Jaime procured his wife a flower and kissed her quickly on the lips, knocking her sword from her now loose grip and spinning her into his arms.  
“That’s cheating.” She mumbled and Jaime laughed happily.  
“We can spar in other ways.” He mumbled in her ear to which she slapped him back playfully.  
Jaime raked his wife’s blonde hair back and sighed happily.  
“I love you Brienne.”


End file.
